Death, spares no one
by IWriteAlot
Summary: Santana Lopez decides to take her friends to a new club across town, considering in 2 months over half of them will have gone off to college. She has a premonition of the club collapsing, killing everyone. She gets them out,but then they start to die in the same order she saw them. Can anyone cheat death? Would Santana kill herself if it meant Britney might survive?
1. Realize

*****DISCLAIMER. I do not own Glee , Final Destination, or any of its characters. It would really help if you left me some feeback or review it. Let me know what I should put in the next chapter, considering the next chapter will contain the premonition. *****

Chapter 1- Realize.

I was just happy I was getting the club together. It's the last summer for the seniors, and Rory was being sent back to Ireland at the end of the summer. I texted everyone, even and , (don't ask how I got their numbers, I just do) and told them all to meet in the choir room for one last glee meeting before summer. I told them all to be here at 12, but I got there at 11 just in case anyone decided to come early. For the first time since I joined the glee club, I was alone in the choir room. I never realized how small it was. How did we perform so many songs in here? We had full on dance numbers in here! I'm gonna miss it, not gonna lie. I don't know why but I'll miss Glee the most. It was the only place I could be myself. They were the only people who constantly had to deal with my bitchy attitude, yet they always accepted me back in as nothing happened. In the beginning, I hated glee club. I hated Rachel, and Kurt and everyone else. A little after we performed _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ was when I finally realized I liked all of these people. I remember when I started to like Berry. It was around the time when the jocks had to be in glee for a week. When they first came in, it was full on World War Gleek. Britney had to hold me back from attack Adams. Rachel and Puck were having a full on war with Karosfky. Quinn was shouting so many different words at Azimio I don't even think he registered them all. Beiste and Schuester of course tried to hold us back, but even Tina was getting in on the fighting. But anyway, before that Rachel and Puck sang _Need You Know._ As much as I want to deny it, I actually liked that song. Right then I realized Rachel and I were on the same side. We were both fighting for something we both needed in our lives. I started remembering when I actually started to like the glee club. I started liking Kurt during Fleetwood Mac week because of what he was doing for Sam. I'll admit, yes I talked bad about everyone in that club, they were my family. I loved them. I was pulled out of my memory when I heard the clack of boots walking in. Quinn Fabray walked in around 5 seconds later. Figures, Q is the first one to walk in. She has always been my home girl, even when she got knocked up. After that, we kind of lost touch. Then senior year when she completely went A wall and dyed her hair pink was when I realized she was basically screaming for someone to help her. Most people think she dyed her hair blonde again and started wearing normal clothes was because she wanted to see Beth again. Well, that's not the case. One night I had to walk all the way across Lima to her house, and I told her straight up she needed to change

_"Santana, what do you want?"_

_"Q listen up and listen good. I know this butch look isn't you at all. What the hell is going on?" I snapped back. I think that's when she let all her anger out_

_"I'm mad Santana! I got pregnant sophomore year, my dad kicked me out, then had to give the baby up! I've cheated, and been cheated on and no one loves me! You think I wanted to look like this at the start of my senior year!? I don't! I'm no one! No one cares about me anymore! I put on a fake smile my whole junior year because I couldn't handle the looks people gave me! I was known as the slut. I couldn't do it anymore Santana!  
For awhile, there was just silence. I didn't know what to say.  
"Quinn, listen to me. You are my bestfriend. You don't need to do this for attention! Glee club loves you. I know you're hurt. I know you lost everything but screw that! Be honest with me, when you were in Glee you were happy right?"_

_"Of course I was. It was the only place I could be me."_

_"Then join Glee again. Please, we need you. We all love you, don't think for a second we don't love you."_

_"Santana, on one condition…"_

_"And that is?"_

_"You buy me blonde hair dye. I kind of spent all my money on cigarettes…"_

_"Deal, but ew. Stop smoking. It doesn't suit you…"_

"Hello..earth to Santana?"

I was pulled out of the daydream and Quinn was standing in front of me, arms folded with a "Quinn Fabray smirk" on her face.

"You were spacing again...and you kind of drooled"

I started to laugh, hysterically. I wiped the drool from my mouth and started to speak.

"Q, lets agree to never tell anyone about this, kay?"  
"You got it drooly."

She sat on my left, and exactly at 12 the rest of the club started to come in. First Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pilsbury. Then Blaine and Kurt, followed by Sugar and Artie. Then Puck, Finn, Rachel strolled in, and of course Rachel was babbling as always. Tina and Mike strolled in next. It was 12:30, where the hell was Britney? Sam, Mercedes, Rory and Joe walked in, and finally at 1:09 Britney walked in.

"B, where the hell were you? Are you okay?"  
"Santana, I'm fine I just overslept a little. I'm sorry."

"It's cool" She plants a kiss on my lips, and then skips over to her seat.

Once she takes her seat, I walk over and locks the doors.

"Oh god the bitch has lost it, she's gonna shank us all" Kurt mumbles.

"Watch it Hummel, or you'll be first." I replied with a wink.

"Uhh… Santana, why did you call this meeting on a Saturday?" Mr. Schue questions.  
'Okay, as we all know this is the last summer for the seniors. Berry is off to New York, Q is off to Yale, 'Cedes is going to Hollywood , Boy-Chang is off to some top dancing school, and I'm going to Louisville. But, Finn, Kurt, and Puck are still undecided" the group all chuckled, except for the three boys. "Anyway, summer's over in 2 months. Now I know we all will hangout this summer, but I wanna have one last New Directions night out, yes and that includes you guys because you guys were a big part of New Directions." Both teachers nod their heads, and awkwardly blushes. "I was thinking Club Lima. It's a fun night club, and since we won Nationals, we could all use the break." "That's a great idea Santana, but 90% of us are underage and can't even get in." Tina muttered. "Oh darn, looks like we can't go in, That is, unless we have fake ." I go to my back pocket and take the wad of . out. I already have one, and so does Britney, Q, Blaine and Puck.

"Uhh, Santana, are you sure this is a girl idea? This illegal." said I was about to respond, but Mrs.P beat me too it.

"Oh c'mon Will! This is the last bit of fun the kids will have! In the fall half of them will be in college. Santana, I don't want to know how you got all those fake I.D.'s, but I think it's a great idea."

Everyone just started open mouthed at Mrs.P. Even did. I was just as confused as everyone else.

"Wait, you're okay with this? As in you're in?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. And so is Will" shot him a glance, and he nodded.. "Awesome, anyone else?" Of course everyone else was in. If they didn't wanna go, I told them I would shank them.

"Great, Friday night meet a block from Club Lima. 10 p.m. Don't forget your I.D's. " everyone smiled and started to talk about it. I overheard Kurt talking about what to wear. Of course he would be talking about clothes..


	2. Premonition

Chapter 2- Premonition

There I stood, alone. Well not technically alone. Britney was next to me, but she was talking to some caterpillar about how it has rights to fly away or something. The point is its 9:45 and no one is here yet.

"Britt, what if they don't show?" I look to her.

Britney gets up from talking to the caterpillar, and comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. "San, you know they're going to show up. Well maybe not Rachel, she's boring. But the others will. I know it" I smile and nod. I don't know when it started to happen, but I never realized how Britney always knew how to make me happy. At 9:57 is when Tina and Mike finally showed up. Asians were always on time" Tina, Mike, thank god you guys came. We were getting bored sitting out here!" Britney jumped up and gave them both a hug. "Of course we came!" Mike started to dance with Britney, and Tina came and started to talk to me. "Santana, are we...Friends?" I never really talked to Tina before, we would always say hi and stuff like that, but never a deep conversation. "Of course. I mean, yeah for the first year I hated you because you cried more than Berry, but now I'm used to it. Plus you and Mike are the only couple that stayed together for basically the whole time he was in new directions. "Tina just put on her goofy smiled and hugged me. So this is what its like to actually be friends with someone. Then it was like everyone came at once. Of course Puck showed up with Quinn. Wait, are they backing together?! Then Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt showed up. Joe and Rory showed up next. "Rory, what the hell are you wearing" Rory was dressed in all green. "It's the luck of the Irish, Santana" ugh his accent annoyed me so much. If Britney didn't love him I would have gone all Lima heights on his ass a long time ago. Artie showed up with Sugar, and then Sam and Mercedes. It seems like the whole New Directions took up the sidewalk across from the club. People were singing and dancing and just having actual fun. At 10:30 and showed up. Of course, had to give some type of talk. "Okay guys, now even though I'm not 100% for this, I want to have fun tonight. That means yes. I'll be drinking. Yes, all of you can drink. But please, keep it like a 2-3 drink minimum. Alright?" We all just smiled and nodded our heads. "Good. Let's go." Will and Emma headed for the club, and all of us followed. As we were walking, for some reason Blaine grabbed my elbow and pulled me back. "Santana, can we talk?" we walked over to the bench. "Sure Blaine, what's up?" Up until now I never realized how perfect he was. Perfect hair, clothes straight and ironed. Clean face and everything. What the hell. "Okay, so I tend to get uhm, completely shitfaced after 2 drinks. So do you think you could hold my money? I don't want to make a complete fool of myself. "He awkwardly laughed. I guess he forgot the time we went to Rachel's party, and he made out with her… "Sure Blaine, and if you try and get the money back, I'll probably cut you." He smiled and laughed, but this time it was a genuine laugh. "C'mon lets go in. "When we both got into the entrance the rest of New Directions got in without a second look at the I.D.'s. The bouncer just told us to walk inside. Okay, this was fucking awesome. The music was blasting and the lights were awesome. Everyone was already at the bar, and motioned us over. "Okay guys, I bought the whole group shots. I'm the best teacher ever right?" We were all about to down our shots when Finn just had to make a speech. "Guys, I know we had a rough 3 years. But this year, we won Nationals for the first time ever. We deserve this. Santana, I love you for thinking of this idea. I can now call you one of my good friends." "Frankenteen, I love you too" EW did those words just come out of Santana Lopez's mouth? "Cheers bitches." We all downed the shots. A few people like and Rachel made disgusting faces. The rest of us took it like champs. Within minutes, Tina, Mike, Puck, Mercedes and Sam were still at the bar drinking and talking. But the rest of us were on the dance floor. I have to admit, this night was going amazing. The music was blasting, and there was just enough alcohol in my system to make me happy. Even Rachel and Finn were having fun. It was going great, until I heard a huge explosion. And not one in the songs, like an actual explosion. I looked over and saw Tina on the ground, glass all in her neck. Then BOOM. Another one, this time Mike landed on the ground with glass all in his face. .BOOM. Holy shit the bar was blowing up! I saw a knife fly into Puck and he just fell. Was he dead? I heard Quinn scream and suddenly the club was effing chaos. Literally 2 seconds later Mercedes fell to the ground with a huge neon light going through her mouth, and Sam was flying in the air! He hit the cement column across the club, and I heard his neck snap. I was still on the ground not knowing what to do. I was terrified. 6 of my friends just died and I didn't know where Britney was. "Britt, BRITNNEY!" I tried calling out for her, but I had no idea where she is! I look towards the exit and see Sugar pushing Artie out. Then I hear a crack and see a huge chunk of the ceiling falling and crushed everyone at the exit. 'Santana, get up let's go!" Rory grabs my arm and he pulls me away. We're basically in the middle of the dance floor and the disco-ball falls and crushes Rory's head. His warm blood got all over my face and I just screamed. I try and wipe my face but there is just so much blood. I don't know what to do. I look up and see running to me, but a light fixture thingy comes down and crushes him. is running but a piece of metal pole falls and goes directly through her head. I see Finn being pushed into the DJ stand, and his body twitches for a while. Then he stop twitching. Oh god, he's, he's dead. I let out a huge cry/wail. I suddenly remember I need to find Britney. I push through whoever is left in the damn club and see Joe and Rachel standing by a window. "Rach! Joe!" They both look towards me, and I'm about to run to them when another light fixture falls, crushing them both. I stop dead in my track. Suddenly I see Kurt, Blaine, Fabray, and Britney running to me. I run over to Britney and kiss her immediately. "B! Where the hell were you!?" San, we got separated when the bar exploded. Quinn found me crying in a corner, and we found Kurt and Blaine coming out of the bathroom." I looked at them both, and they both blushed. "Really guys? A quickie?" Kurt was going to speak, but another piece of the club started to fall. "Forget it. Tell me later." I grab Britney's hand and we start to make our way over to the back exit. Who knew this club was so big. Just when we pass the bar, I hear Blaine let out a scream. I turn around and see him crying over Kurt's now dead body. "We were running…and he slipped..And fell on the bottle.." Blaine barely muttered out. "Quinn, hold Britney." I let go of her and run to Blaine. "Blaine, the club is collapsing. We have to go now." Blaine is bawling his eyes out, but nods his head and we run to the door. A huge group of guys push past us, knocking Quinn over. She falls onto a piece of snapped woods. It went right through her chest. "Q…" Britney screams and cries into my shoulder. "San...Get out...I'm...de..." Her eyelids shut, and I realize she's gone. We finally get to the exit when the door is fucking locked. "Shit shit shit shit!" Britney sits down on the rug and starts to cry. I bang and bang on the door. Blaine starts to scream, but is instantly cut off. I look behind me and see Britney ran to the other side of the club, and see her screaming. "Britt what the hell!" Then I realize what she is screaming at. I look at Blaine's lifeless body on the floor. I look to his left and see the loose wire that made connection with the spilled vodka. "Brit…don't get off that bar stool." She nods, and starts to cry again. I look around and see that around 25-30 more people got electrocuted and fell dead. I look at Britney, then suddenly there is a huge fiery explosion, and she' gone. I'm thrown back into the door, and feel the fire burn my skin.

Then Blaine's voice brings me back to reality. "Okay, so I tend to get uhm, completely shitfaced after 2 drinks. So do you think you could hold my money? I don't want to make a complete fool of myself. "


End file.
